


everything is in slow mode, my worries blow up

by just_here_vibin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lowercase, literally just lesbians vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_here_vibin/pseuds/just_here_vibin
Summary: in the midst of the clone wars, an intimidating yet mysterious smuggler runs the biggest smuggling business in the galaxy with an iron fist but a heart easily meltable by those closest to her
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	everything is in slow mode, my worries blow up

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a lesbian so i made a whole bunch of hot lesbian women Whoops

a flash of light. the closing of a ship hatch. sudden cold. crying. the distant voice of a child, begging for their parents.

brekat'ra'nnashe awoke in a pool of sweat and with the lingering sense that something was wrong. she attempted to roll over to go back to sleep, but instead found herself shoved to the floor by her bedmate. “you have to shower before you’re allowed back in bed” aeshi mumbled sleepily, clutching the blankets back to her chest as she fell back into her dreams. kat sent the mirialan a glower that would’ve sent anyone else to their knees sobbing for forgiveness, but aeshi had always been immune to kat’s persona and simply let out a soft exhale of amusement.

sighing, kat managed to pull herself off the floor of the room and into a scalding shower. the days were getting longer and her dreams were getting harder to ignore. she had spoken to yala about them, but all her alderaanian teammate could offer was that the dreams were probably memories that kat has been suppressing for years. kat couldn’t remember much of mandalore, but she did know that the memories were probably from when she was forced off the planet as a child due to her parent’s beliefs about how the government was ending up. at the very least, kat could thank that pretentious core-dwelling motherfucker, satine kryze, for her empire.

kat had killed her first smuggler to take over his branch of the trade when she was 15, barely old enough to know how to fly. she had learned quickly though, and by age 20 she had killed enough smugglers that she owned well over 1/2 the galaxy’s trade routes. that was when she had found maia. she’d found maia in the cesspool better known as corellia, age 13, starving, in debt to local ‘entrepreneurs’. kat simply did what any mandalorian would do, she adopted the scrawny tiny girl she found in a back alley and taught her everything she knew. now, 12 years later, maia had almost surpassed her teacher and kat’s empire had doubled in size.

kat rarely saw maia anymore, but when she did, it was always a cause for celebration. maia had left kat’s shadow to pursue her own career as a bounty hunter when she was 19, and kat found herself incredibly lonely in the aftermath. that was when she had attained her guards. kat, at 6’3 and able to use nearly every weapon with deadly accuracy, didn’t truly need them to protect her, but they were more companions than anything else.

loud clanging and then yelling was what brought kat out of her thoughts. fights on the ship were inevitable, especially when they hadn’t been off of it for more than a few hours in months, and yet kat remained surprised when someone got into a scuffle resulting in anything more than pulled hair and tattletale behaviour. today the fighters of choice were the twins and jannik, arguing over whether of not the twins had seen jannik’s favourite chakram. noyo had a habit of messing with other people’s things when she got bored, and today was no different. out of the twins, it was obvious which one was mischievous and which was a bodyguard of her twin, and kelim never failed to live up to expectations. by the time kat had gotten into the training area, jannik’s arm was at an unnatural angle and kelim had bloody claw marks down her cheek.

all three girls jumped to attention when they realised who had caught them fighting.

“why are you fighting on my ship? we’ve had this discussion before, and unless any of you are ready to challenge me for my title, i make the rules.” kat announced in her most aggressive tone.

the girls all eyed the floor in shame before apologising quietly. kat’s silence was always to be taken as a dismissal, and the three fled the room faster than kat had ever seen them do so before. she sunk low on her haunches and just sat for a moment, trying to convince herself that it wouldn’t be worth it to condemn her girls to being together more.

kat’s head snapped up at hearing a low laugh from the doorway, only to see that it was aeshi.

the mirialan was leaning with her back against the entrance wall, staring at kat with a look in her eyes that was purely unreadable but shiver-inducing nonetheless.

“you’ve got a call, kitty kat”

“how many times have i asked you not to call me that?”

“enough that you should know i’m never going to stop.”

“i only let maia call me that-“

“a perk to being the darling of the most feared smuggler in the entire galaxy”

“she’s not-“

“anyways. speak of the devil, but maia’s calling you. said she has something important to speak to you about”

that piqued kat’s interest. the last time kat heard from her protégée, she was about to go off-grid to better track a target, and said that neither she nor jo would be reachable for the next six months and the very least. two months later and maia was calling her? she was sure there was a reason to be found, but maia almost certainly wouldn’t be fully forthcoming.

shoving her way into the room with the com, kat was greeted by the sight of yala talking to jo about whether or not it was worthwhile to add any features to quarterstaffs while maia looked deathly bored in the background. however, when kat was spotted, maia shrieked in excitement.

“KITTY KAT!!! ITS BEEN SO LONG!”

“hey maia baby, how are you? i thought you said that neither of you would be available for another few months at the very least”

“well...we weren’t gonna be....but i got shot..?”

“you WHAT???”

maia, at the very least, had the good sense to look sheepish.

“the target made me and opened fire. jo says it was my shiny platforms and my loud voice, but i think she’s just bitter we didn’t get the reward.”

“well who was the target?”

“well...you see...i’m doing incredibly off-record work for uhhhhhhh the senate.”

“you’re doing WHAT?????”

“i know that you hate them because of what happened to your planet and all- which is completely understandable and valid- but this tragically heterosexual woman offered me a massive sum of money if i were to bring her back proof of zero the hutt’s death. i don’t know why i agreed, now i’m stuck not being able to use my left arm at all for the next 3 weeks.”

“that was BEYOND stupid maia, what were you-“

“yeah i know, this is the part where you disapprove of my life choices. however, i need you to do something for me”

“if you say that you need me to complete your hit for you, you and i are gonna have some pro-“

“oh good! so you already know what i was gonna ask! thank you!!” maia said, clapping delightedly before hanging up.

two days later, standing in the entrance to the senate building on coruscant, waiting for the senator maia had described as ‘tragically heterosexual’, kat questioned the choices that lead her to this point in life.

a soft and polite voice brought her out of her thoughts by her name. and yet. it was the wrong name. a name only two people in the galaxy were allowed to call her.

“kat? maia described you as intimidating, but i had no idea!”

the soft chatter that had been constantly behind her for the past 25 minutes cut completely off when the name ‘kat’ was used. kat simply gritted her teeth and shook the woman’s hand.

“it’s brekat'ra'nnashe. please either call me that, or don’t call me at all.”

the woman looked genuinely apologetic, and after a quick introduction, it was revealed that this senator, padmé amidala, needed zero the hutt taken out, mostly due to his running of the illegal underworld on coruscant and the sheer number of teenaged girls being taken advantage of by the hutt.

the descent through coruscant’s levels to get to the underworld was quicker than kat assumed the senators would want anyone to realise, and noyo voiced as much before putting a hand on her sword handle.

the landing at the hutt’s was terrible, to say the least, but kat had missed being out in the midst of things enough that she frankly no longer cared. the storming of the compound was laughably easy, the droids and bounty hunters standing guard didn’t even see it coming. once inside, her girls started evacuating everyone who didn’t need to die or were there not of their own will, and the pang of pride kat felt was enough to pause for a moment and admire them.

her attention, however, was quickly returned to the ball of slime in front of her, begging for his life. kat stared at him and reached for her belt. she saw his eyes widen when the lightsaber of a fallen jedi lit up in her hand, but it didn’t last for long because soon she was slicing up, and the hutt was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> god i hate writing


End file.
